GSR exposed,sequel to Christmas with the Crime Lab
by MusoukaS
Summary: Grissom needs to explain why he gave Sara La Perla lingerie but he changes the subject as usual, though, it's not really working.. Nick gets all weird, Catherine is pissed off and Greg is trying to protect his groin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **GSR exposed, sequel to Christmas with the Crime Lab.**  
Rating: **T due to the language. **  
Paring: **GSR Grissom/Sara.**  
Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own CSI nor their characters, I'm simply borrowing them for a while.**  
Summary: **Grissom needs to explain why he gave Sara La Perla lingerie but he changes the subject as usual.

This story is the sequel from Christmas with the Crime Lab, for those who wanted a next chapter with Grissom explaining it, here's it!

xxx

Everybody looked shocked but Grissom simply didn't understand it, he kept looking confused towards Sara and she lifted his gift up. It was lingerie from La Perla, Doctor Robbins once had told him that it was a great gift to give but his wife accused him of having another affaire. Grissom's eyes got big and he blushed while everybody looked at him.

'Ehr, wrong gift at the wrong time…guys, I think I need to explain something….'

'I should think so.' Catherine said with a strange look upon her face.

'Ehr well, it w-was..,' he hesitated for more than a second, it wasn't very Grissom-like for him to abruptly stop a sentence neither was it for him to stutter. ' For my g-girlfriend!'

_ 'Oh my god, did I just say that?'_

'_Oh my god, did he just say that?!', _Sara's mouth fell open.

Catherine raised her eyebrow, clearly not buying it. ' So how did it ended up here? Or is someone here your girlfriend?'

'_Catherine had always knew he'd liked Sara for years, more than liking actually.'_

Catherine, and everybody else who was listening to the intense conversation between Grissom and Catherine, which was basically everyone, looked at a very confused and perplexed Sara.

'_How was she going to explain herself out of this one?'_

After a few seconds of silence and Catherine doing a happy dance within, Grissom finally spoke again, clearly being himself again.

'Catherine, you have no evidence to support that theory and my personal life is my own business,' he slightly grinned and looked at Sara.

_'Shit, there goes my happy dance.'_

'I know but just so you know, affairs in the lab are not allowed.' 

_'Ha!'_, she wiggled her eyebrows at Grissom.

Grissom looked at Catherine, softly hitting the end of his pen onto his hand, ' And that's something_ you're_ saying,' he immediately looked at Warrick. ' Right, Warrick?'

_'Ha back!'_, he wiggled his eyebrows back at her.

'_Busted.', _Nick and Greg thought at the same time. __

'Fuck!,' went through Catherine's head. __

'You shouldn't have brought it up, Catherine.' Grissom thought while he looked at her with a wide grin.

'You have no evidence to support_ thát_ theory, Gil.' she said with slightly hesitation.

'I believe I do,' he grinned due to the change of subject which was also his plan in the beginning. ' I might've been deaf for a while, but my eyes are still fine, thank you.'

And just at that exact moment, Warrick and Catherine's eyes widened and they thought the same.

_'What the fuck did he exactly see?'_

Grissom grin became even wider, reading their mind, he spoke, ' I'm not going to describe it in full details but let me just say,' he paused, looked at the ceiling for a mire second and than back at Catherine. ' Mistletoe, the whole Christmas spirit around you, you fill in what happens next..'

Grissom immediately looked at Greg, who was opening his mouth but he cut him off, 'No Greg, not thát.'

'Crap.' Greg replied in disappointment.

Catherine looked at the Break Room door, the mistletoe hanging above it to be exactly. She thought for a second and than grinned, ' I thought it was the rule to kiss someone under the mistletoe when the both of you are entering it at the same time.'

'_HAHA!'_

Grissom looked at the floor and grinned, ' That was indeed the rule..' 

'So, your evidence doesn't support your theory Mister,' Catherine grinned at the defeated Grissom. 'Now, tell us about why you brought your La Perla lingerie with you.'

'_Fuck, not again.'_

'I, ehr, thought I already told you about that, I accidentally grabbed the wrong gift.' he shrugged, trying to be and sounds as innocent as he could.

' How could you mess something up with thát dude?' Nick suddenly said.

Grissom pouted his lips, _'Since when is this an join- the- group- attack-Grissom conversation?'_

' I placed Sara's gift in a box who looks similar to that one.' he pointed towards the box.

'A La Perla box?' Catherine said with a grin.

_' Shit, I'm dead.. I wonder who's going to kill me first? Sara?'_

'Okay, guys, you're clearly not stupid enough to think I messed up with the gifts, in fact, I actually díd, that gift is indeed for my girlfriend and the other one at home is Sara's,' he looked at Sara and cut Catherine off. ' But no, that's not the whole story.. Sara?'

She looked at him and already had the box in her hands to throw it towards his head, ' Yes Grissom?'

'We should tell them..'

' Sure, but I'm not going to tell it, _dearest_.'

_' Did she just say that?'_, Nick wondered.

_'What the..',_ Greg thought. 

Grissom pouted his lips and raised an eyebrow, ' Ehr,okay.. well, guys, I guess you guys missed something.'

' No kidding.' Catherine mumbled.

'Yeah well, that's not everything.' he said, ignoring Catherine's comment.

' Sara's not getting fat Nick,' he said, mentioning something Nick said weeks before Christmas. ' My wife is pregnant.'

Everybody got wide eyes and everyone except Grissom and Sara wondered, _'what the hell have we been missing out more?!'_

xxx

**A/N : This is for the people who wanted a next chapter! There might be mistakes in it but ah, who cares? I'm Dutch so my English will never be perfect.. anyhoe, I hope you guys liked it!**

__

**  
****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **GSR exposed, sequel to Christmas with the Crime Lab.**  
Rating: **T due to the language and such…**  
Paring: **GSR Grissom/Sara.**  
Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own CSI nor their characters, I'm simply borrowing them for a while.**  
Summary: **Nick gets all weird, Catherine is pissed off and Greg is trying to protect is groin. ****

A/N: I'm sorry for mentioning some leadership and great leadership names, even though, I don't tend to be offensive at all, I was only trying to get some weird humour into it.. why? Happy people are better than sad ones! 

**xxx**

**Previous.**

**Grissom pouted his lips and raised an eyebrow, ' Ehr,okay.. well, guys, I guess you guys missed something.'**

' **No kidding.' Catherine mumbled. **

'**Yeah well, that's not everything.' he said, ignoring Catherine's comment. **

' **Sara's not getting fat Nick,' he said, mentioning something Nick said weeks before Christmas. ' My wife is pregnant.'**

**Everybody got wide eyes and everyone except Grissom and Sara wondered, _'what the hell have we been missing out more?!'_**__

**xxx**

'So, who's your wife than?' Nick suddenly blurted out, clearly not getting the point.

And just then, at that moment, everybody turned their head to look at Nick with a WTF-look.

Grissom raised his eyebrow, ' I'm married to the queens of England and the Netherlands, alright?' 

Nick shrugged, 'The age difference would be perfect between the three of you even though, it's a threesome with oldies.. oldies gangbanging! Is Bush gonna join?'

'Nick!' Catherine suddenly shouted.

'Catherine!' Nick shouted back.

And suddenly, there was a shouting party.

'Nick!'

'Warrick!' 

'Greg!'

'Sara!'

'Nick!' 

'Grissom!' 

'ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Catherine shouted as harsh as she could.

Everybody gazed sheepishly at the mad Catherine, who still wanted a bloody explanation from Grissom. 

'NOW, EVERBODY, INCLUDING GREG.. Greg, stop doing that hand gesture! Like I didn't notice that, I'm not a freaking blinded retard!'

_Really?_, Hodges thought and grinned his ass off while he watched Greg.

Greg immediately stopped doing the hand gesture of Catherine talking to much and slid down a little bit upon his seat, clearly being afraid of getting Catherine's heel into his groin.

And every man, except for Hodges.. _perhaps he's gay or female_, in that room felt his coming pain, luckily for him, she didn't hurt him.. _yet _and continued, 'Thank you _Hojem_ –'

Greg cut her off, 'Hey, NO using the middle name!'

'What do you mean?', Catherine said innocent.

'You know what I'm talking about!'

'I don't, sorry.. men sometimes can be very confusing.'

Greg sighed, rolled his eyes and mumbled something like, ' They should've left you behind in the forest, bitey snake.. it's where you belong.'

Reading his lips, Grissom raised his eyebrow, clearly ready for another shouting party but Catherine cut him off.

'Gil, continue your explanation.' she said pleased.

_Something's wrong, why in the hell is she grinning like a lion who just got it's prey captured and it's al helpless and nobody's helping him?, _Gil thought while he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

'Well, ehr,' he paused, 'That's basically it.'

'But Nick doesn't know _who_.' Catherine said, blaming Nick for it all.

'Sara of course!'

'Oh,' Nick turned to Sara and said happily, 'Congratulations!'

Everybody's jaw fell upon the floor.

_WTF?,_ Greg thought.

_WTF?,_ Warrick's mind.

_WTF?,_ Catherine's was.

_Why is he even in my team? He even thinks that Aliens exist and make women pregnant!,_ was Grissom's.

Everybody was silent for a minute or so, wondering what happened to Nick.

_Has he been kidnapped by Aliens himself or something and got paranoia from it?_, Greg and Warrick thought.

'Anyways,' Catherine started, finally getting her voice back, ' Gil, continue.'

'Well, like I said; There's no difficult thing about it, Sara and I are married and she's expecting our child.'

'Since when?!' Greg, Warrick and Catherine blurted out.

'I don't know, for almost 8 months or so.'

Sara was placing her wedding ring back on her finger, grinning widely while everybody looked shocked at her.

'How in the hell could we've missed that?!' Catherine yelled out loud, clearly pissed off.

'You guys weren't invited, only close family.' Grissom shrugged it off like it was no big deal but than he didn't know Catherine thát well after all.

'NOT INVITED?! I want a freaking re-marriage and an invitation!,' Catherine blurted out, ' And you better make it a pink one!' 

'No, it's going to be blue! I'll make sure Archie's gonna make on like that!' Greg shouted back.

'Oh boy, there she goes.' Brass said, rolling his eyes and sighing.

'Yeah.' Hodges mumbled.

Catherine was about to explode but…

'Dude, how long is Sara pregnant?' Nick suddenly said, finally saying something normal this evening.

'Hmm, I guess about 3 months or so..' Grissom replied.

Sara grinned and said while rubbing her tummy,' Actually, 3 and a halve months.'

'Congratulations!' Everybody shouted happily except Hodges and Grissom, though, Grissom walked towards Sara and placed a kiss upon her forehead, softly grabbing her hand with his.

'You know, if you guys want to go out sometime, I can baby-sit.' Catherine offered, knowing how it's like to be a mother.

'Thanks you guys and I really appreciate that Catherine.' Sara said.

xxx

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, I wasn't trying to offend ANYONE! So don't kick my butt for it.. Anyhoe, this is probably the last chapter of Christmas with the Crime Lab since it's completely finished now. **


End file.
